


love and war

by airbendertylee



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It, M/M, Pining, you know that one dave/jamack youtube video?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbendertylee/pseuds/airbendertylee
Summary: I made Dave and Jamack canon. That's the summary.
Relationships: Dave/Jamack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	love and war

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for Ev mikolesbian for their birthday today!! I am sorry, this is deeply cursed.

_Good call_ , Jamack thought to himself as he walked out of Cappucino’s restaurant. _Good call._

Staying with Dave and Kipo and the others would never have worked out. He is much more at home with the TheOtters. Living amongst only mutes would be easiest. The Theotters would not make him constantly question what is right and wrong like Kipo. They would not constantly frustrate him like Dave. 

_Dave._ Jamack had instantly turned to Dave when Kipo asked him to stay. The look in Dave’s eyes scared Jamack. It burned with an intensity of which Jamack had never experienced and his immediate instinct took over. 

“Absolutely not,” Jamack could remember himself saying, like an idiot. 

Maybe his frog instincts were right and hopping away was the best response. 

Maybe he just missed out on the greatest opportunity of his life.

***

Being with the TheOtters was good for Jamack. Once they all agreed to help Kipo spread the word about the Human Mute Ultimate Friendship Alliance, Jamack felt like he had a purpose. He finally felt like what he was doing was worthwhile, but he still felt isolated. The TheOtters were wonderful but they were not his family. 

Also the bombs. 

Those were... less than ideal.

He would see his family soon though, but he would be coming home empty handed.

Getting to the Timbercat Woods was hard considering the damage they’d taken. Explaining to Kipo and the others that they found no recruits, they were giving up, and Camille was kidnapped while Mandu chewed on Dave was harder. 

***

Jamack had gotten used to life at the Timbercat Village and it was a pretty typical night, apart from the excitement surrounding PRAHM, which they were holding tomorrow night. The kids were circled around a campfire, while the adults kept an eye from afar. Roberto and Lio were having a conversation about life back in the burrow, in which Jamack could not really participate.

Dave walked over so casually. It was easy for him to try to strike up a conversation with others, even if he came across quite goofy at times. Jamack both envied and admired him for that. 

“You know I was in the first human-mute alliance,” Dave boasted, eying Jamack for his reaction. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Jamack scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“It’s a long story but it’s true and you’re going to regret not believing me when you find out,” Dave crossed his arms and looked away playfully. Jamack thought for a moment and realized that Dave and Benson were actually the first human and mute friendship he had ever witnessed. Dave and Benson _could_ have actually been the first. He had never really thought about it. Jamack had been one of the first mutes to help Kipo but Dave and Benson had been together for years. 

“They grow up so fast,” Dave interrupted Jamack’s thoughts, with his watery eyes focused on Benson, who was seated on a log next to Troy with his hand over the other boy’s. Jamack’s eyes traveled from the boys over to Kipo who was excitedly moving her arms around talking to that burrow human. Asher blushed when Kipo pulled them into a tight tug. When Kipo let go, she blushed in response and they both erupted into giggles, still holding each others’ forearms.

“They really do,” Jamack grinned. 

The campsite was buzzing. The human kids were around the fire. Snakelets and Timberkittens were playing tag. Despite the amount of work it took to get the mutes to agree to PRAHM, mutes from all different species were laughing and sharing stories with humans before it even started. The heartache of their loss lingered but there was hope. Kipo had this almost magical ability to give Jamack hope for the future of the planet. If anyone could bring mutes and humans together it would be her. Although, admittedly, it is probably not ideal that they’re depending on a 13-year-old to save the world. 

He looked over to Dave just to see Dave smiling up at him. Jamack’s heart skipped a beat.

Maybe PRAHM will work.

***

Or maybe it would not.

Chaos erupted as the fireworks began to go off. Embers were falling towards the sky as everyone tried to scamper away from the dancefloor in search of cover. Jamack panicked and ran as soon as he fully comprehended what was happening, flight overtaking fight once again. He was nearly to safety when he turned back.

Dave was frozen out in the open. No one was around to cover him. Jamack did not have time to think; he just leaped into action. Jamack thought his heart could not possibly pound any faster considering the adrenaline rushing through him, but he was wrong. Dave being in his arms made him nearly black out but they made it to safety.

Jamack held him tight as long as he could. 

***

Jamack did not get a chance to talk to Dave until a few days after Emilia was defeated. There was a lot of work to do now that the humans and mutes would be living together in harmony.

“You came back to save me even though you were ...probably... close to safety,” Dave paused in his sentence as if he was solving a math problem then smirked, “You like me.”

Dave’s face was absolutely infuriating. Jamack was flustered, feeling his cheeks burn, “It would have really upset Kipo if -”

“So you admit it - she did change your heart!” Dave was beaming with joy at this point, “But I don’t think you only saved me because of Kipo.”

Dave was looking at him with a half-grin and one raised eyebrow. 

“You know you’re really irritating, right?” Jamack huffed, turning away with his arms crossed, elbows rested on the table with his hands up to cover the sides of his face.

Dave circled around Jamack, climbing on top of the table somewhat clumsily to face him, “You saved me because you like me. Admit it.”

Dave was only inches from Jamack at this point, even Dave’s short arms were long enough to bridge the gap between them. Dave gazed down towards Jamack’s torn tie and reached for it, looking back to Jamack to make sure this was okay. Jamack nodded to the best of his ability. Dave grabbed the end of his tie and pulled him closer. 

“I really just don’t think that is fair,” Jamack blushed.

“All is fair is love and war,” Dave said with a cocky grin.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Jamack shook with longing as he wrapped his arms around Dave, who was looking at him with the same awe Jamack remembered from Cappuccino’s.

The first time Jamack really held Dave there had been fireworks. Those fireworks were a threat to their lives as they knew them. Everything was up in the air then. The future was totally unknown. 

The fireworks when they kissed were different. After all of Jamack’s near death experiences with explosives, he never thought fireworks could feel good. The explosion in his heart was different. It was overwhelming but in a good way. Jamack had no idea how long it had been when they finally pulled apart. He could feel the side of his mouth turning up into a stupid grin, opening his eyes to see Dave gazing back at him.

“Good call,” Dave whispered with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome <3


End file.
